wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dreadwarden Phantom
Greetings Greetings Dreadwarden Phantom! Welcome to the WH40K Homebrew Wiki! We're glad to have you aboard! When you have a chance, please take a moment to check out our Rules and Policies under the Help tab on the Main Page, located at the top. Also, if you look under this tab, you'll also see links to our Guide Portal where we have several helpful guides that explain how to utilise the wiki and how to post certain types of articles. If there is anything else you need (artwork, help, questions or concerns) please leave me a message on my [[User talk:Algrim Whitefang|'talk page']]. Be sure to sign your message below it, by clicking on the ~ key four times. It'll look like this: ~~~~. It'll automaticall add your name, date, and time you left the message, so I know who to respond to. Once again, welcome! Please enjoy your time here, and happy editing! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 18:51, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Sandbox and Artwork Hello Dreadwarden Phantom, I took the liberty of adding a Sandbox page under your Profile tab on your user page. Here, you can post articles and utilize this page as a rough draft for your new articles. Then you can cut-and-paste the info when your ready to publish them and share them with the community. Also, if you'd like some artwork for any of your articles you can request it from myself or my brother Achilles Prime. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 19:00, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! 'A Reminder to Tag Images for Encyclopedic Classification' Hey, there! This is Content Moderator Ordinators(/Phrosz/Legatus Aurelian). I wanted to remind you to upload the appropriate tags and the standard copyright disclaimer ( accessible here: https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/File:KoL_Mk_VII_With_Bolter_II-1-.png ). We are trying to keep tag clutter from becoming a thing, so at this time, the tags we ask for (by type of image) are as follows: Basic Unit Image (Character/Unit Pic): (Uploader Name), (Faction name), Images Armourial/Shoulder Pads/Faction Symbols: (Uploader Name), (Faction name), Images, Symbols Voidships: (Uploader Name), (Faction name), Images, Vessels Please feel free to ask if you have an image that does not conform to any of those categories and I will have it tagged for you. Please try to include the appropriate tags and the standard copyright disclaimer I gave a link to above when you upload images going forward. Thanks! Ordinators (talk) 22:30, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Licensing Images & Adding Categories to Images One Day Ban for not Following Wiki Policy